Masquerade
by Mallie-3
Summary: The powerful King of Vegeta-sei arranges a Masquerade, inviting only the strongest of the bloodlines. It is a gathering to celebrate the selection of the next Saiyan Princess and future Queen. Of course the planets resistant Prince isn't pleased with this arrangement. That is until he finds something to entertain him... Disney Challenge for the "We're Just Saiyan" community.


**Masquerade**

**By: Mallie-3 & maymayB**

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own freakin' DBZ bitches, don't sue!**

**Warnings:**** This is rated MA because of sexual themes and language. **

**A/N:**** Vegeta's dialogue was done by **_**Mallie-3**_

**Bulma's dialogue was done by **_**maymayB**_

**MaymayB was nice enough again to allow me to write the lemon. Of course there is SMUT!**

**This is a response to the Disney Challenge on out Community called "We're Just Saiyan". This was written thanks to the movie "Cinderella".**

**The community link can be found in my profile!**

**Thanks!**

ooOoo

"Has my son been informed?" The king asked his trusted guard, glancing to the side and giving him a questioning look with his experienced dark eyes. He sucked in a breath and ran a hand over his thick locks of black spikes as he turned the corner, heading into his apartments.

"We have informed him, your majesty." Nappa said calmly and he paused, narrowing his dark eyes to look in the king's direction.

"Good, and…" he paused to turn, causing his cloak to float gracefully behind him as it brushed the length of his well-built body. His calloused hands gripped the edge of the long dining table, which was now empty from being absent for many months.

"Well, the prince didn't seem to take to the idea, your majesty, but I am sure in time the boy will understand. It is for the best. This is a necessity."

"Yes, it is. The boy must understand that there is only one purpose, Nappa." The king closed his eyes, running a hand over his perfectly trimmed goatee.

"When will the masquerade commence?" Nappa asked, glancing to his left as he noticed servant women entering the apartments with garments overflowing in with clasped arms. None of them glanced in his direction. They paused momentarily to bow courteously to their king and went on with the duty at hand. They were making the king's formal attire for the masquerade at the end of the week.

"It will be held in less than a week; your attire will be sent to you along with the masks. The blood lines of my choosing have been contacted. It will only be the best for my son. Especially with his needs, he must be entertained, and captivated by them." King Vegeta sucked in a slow breath and sat down, nodding to the pitcher of wine, beckoning a servant to pour him and his guard a drink. "You know what a queen is good for Nappa…?" He paused, taking a large drink, toying with the rim.

"Yes, I have a good idea. I myself have agreed with your decision. You know that all those under you will be expecting the same when the boy ascends in position." Nappa glanced down at the blood red liquid rippling in the goblet gripped tightly in his hand.

"I know. My son needs a queen. He needs an heir to succeed him. Not just any child will do, but a male heir to take over. My bloodline is strong, and if I didn't take over he may never settle down. I believe if he isn't more careful he may have royal bastards before he takes the crown." The king shook his head and took another drink, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He is a stubborn boy. He will come to understand that it is important. The women you have chosen will prove to be great specimen for the prince, or so I hope. Let it all fall into place." Nappa grinned, taking a drink finally.

ooOoo

The mask seemed to be a sturdy material, colored vibrantly in the royal reds and gold, dabbed with intricate designs and jewels. It was marked with their royal insignia, which pleased him. He wasn't much for dressing up to please others. The only difference would be the obstruction on his face. He moved to the presentation before him. They had completely redesigned the royal armor, matching it to the glittering mask. He was the prince and therefore should have the most exquisite attire just below that of his own father.

"I am pleased with it," a voice said from behind him.

The prince grinned and slowly turned, narrowing his eyes slightly, "My father's lap dog has finally come back to pester me some more." Vegeta sneered, shifting his intensely dark gaze toward the golden breast plate.

Nappa licked his teeth and inhaled a deep breath, clutching his arms behind his back as he observed the craftsmanship of the breast plate.

"It wasn't my idea, just so we are clear, your majesty." Nappa shifted his eyes back toward his prince.

"I know whose idea it was. I am just not pleased with you as of late." Vegeta ran a hand along his strong jaw.

"What have I done…?" He was immediately cut off.

"You are a rat. You run to my father every time I do something, or say something. He knows it within the hour. I find it very unbecoming in a royal guard,_ trusted _royal guard may I add. You have lost this thing called _trust_. Now I must endure a pathetic masquerade to please my father, in which I must choose a candidate to house my seed. I cannot even stomach the idea of using any of those pathetic whores. Lord only knows each one of the women my father has chosen has spread their legs a time or two, to get somewhere in this court blasted." Vegeta grunted in displeasure, turning his blazing eyes toward his once trusted guard. Nappa nodded, listening and most likely agreeing to all that was said.

"I think you are right, but this is ultimately your decision in the end, your highness." Nappa slowly turned, leaving the Prince to take in all that would soon be taking place in this very palace.

"Your damn right it is," The prince spoke loudly over his shoulder. Nappa paused, smirking in response.

ooOoo

The large suite was a-buzz, servants running to and fro, answering to the demands of their masters. It had been like this for weeks. Ever since a royal messenger brought an invitation for the two daughters of Roga, an elite soldier in the royal army, the family had been on its toes planning for the big event. It was a masquerade ball to be exact, where Prince Vegeta would choose the next Princess of the Saiyans. Of course this meant the Princess would someday take on the title of Queen and produce the royal heirs to the Saiyan throne.

Gowns had to be made and perfected for his daughters, not to mention his wife. Armor of his choosing had to be polished, which meant out of all the servants of Roga's, Bulma was pulling the most weight out of the five of them. She was skilled with thread and needle. She could proudly say the three gowns where masterpieces, especially the two she had made for the two young mistresses.

Although Bulma didn't like her masters, she had a hard time not smiling to herself. She was in the palace, in a beautiful suite and tonight she was going to have the night off in said palace… a night off which she so desperately needed.

As she positioned another shining crystal onto the mask she had created for Luna, she clucked her tongue in disapproval. The little wretch didn't deserve to wear something so beautiful she herself made. Bulma lifted the mask and softly smiled at her creation. The elegant plume of rich blue feathers sparkled with a natural shine, and the pearl white mask offset with dark and light blue jewels complimented the mask beautifully.

She carefully placed it back on the vanity, next to the other mask she had made; it was similar except it had a maroon color scheme and no feathers. She didn't particularly care for that one, she really like the blue one, perhaps because it matched her clear blue eyes and long flowing oceanic hair.

She wanted nothing more than to see what this masquerade was all about. It was a rarity for the royal family to throw such an extravagant event. She wanted to see the outfits and masks in which these elites paid a pretty coin for and just to experience it firsthand. She volunteered to be a servant at the masquerade, but was told her odd coloring would not be appropriate.

She stood up and glanced at the two garment bags that held the two gowns she had made for her mistresses and a wave of sadness overcame her. If it had been different it could be her right now in a beautiful gown meeting a suitor…

Even though this was her life…a life of servitude, since the tender age of nine, she had vague memories of her past life, the life before this one. She remembered snippets of it, broken memories of extravagance and privilege. The only proof of her life was an old holographic disc that was attached to a chain that she wore around her neck masked by her clothing. It held an image of her parents. Both dressed magnificently and shining crowns upon their heads. And in the middle a small blue haired, blue eyed girl dressed just as magnificently and a matching crown upon her small head.

Bulma couldn't remember what planet her parents ruled over, what their names were or what ever happened to them. All she knew was she was taken in the black of night, while her castle burnt down around her and was stuffed into an escape pod and landed on Planet Vegeta-sei.

That was the end of that dream…Yes, a dream.

From riches to rags. She didn't miss it. She barely knew it. This life was what she knew and even though her masters were horrid towards her, she still was a happy person and rarely dwelled on what could have been.

She snapped out of her looming and dreadful thoughts when she heard Luna, the eldest of the two daughters and the bane of her existence, and Marra who was Luna's mother and the second bane of her existence, coming into the room.

Bulma hurriedly made herself look busy; cleaning up the small mess she had created in order to put together the last of the masks.

"Servant girl," Luna snapped her fingers as she entered.

Bulma turned to her forcing a large smile on her face.

"Do my hair."

She nodded compliantly and stood behind Luna as she sat at the vanity, waited impatiently for Bulma to start her task. As she started the tedious task of brushing the woman's long thick locks, she listened as Luna and Marra prattled on and on about the royal family, especially the prince.

"I've never seen such a man as our Prince." Luna gushed. "He is so handsome and strong, I will surely win his affections. How could he resist me? I deserve to be at his side."

Marra nodded in agreement. "He is certainly easy on the eyes. I know you'll make our family proud. Have you seen the other daughters of the Elites? Disgusting little whelps they are."

Bulma had to refrain from rolling her eyes at their boastfulness. True, Luna was a beauty. She was strong and beautiful, but she was shallow and vindictive, and Bulma was waiting for the day that karma would turn around and bite her square in that muscular ass.

The thing that interested her was the Prince, since that's all Marra and Luna would talk about. She heard many stories of him. Anybody who spoke of him commented on his handsome features and strength. He was said to be the strongest male in that particular bloodline in years.

"Mistress Marra, will Suna want me to do her hair as well?"

Marra's beady black eyes flickered to Bulma and she cringed inwardly when her mistress' lips curled into a displeased sneer. "No. My _other_ daughter will not be attending tonight's festivities. She has come down with a virus. The insolent little wench." She looked at her daughter's reflection from the vanity mirror. "Who does she think she is getting sick at a time like this?"

Luna shook her head, making Bulma lose grip of the intricate fishbone braid she was doing, causing her to scrap it and start over.

"Mother, Suna is hopeless anyway. It's better off staying away from the masquerade. Leave it to me, Mother. I will become the Queen of Saiyans." Luna smirked cockily at the mirror at herself.

Bulma sighed inwardly. She had it up to here with her inflated ego and selfishness. The girl was so full of herself to the point Bulma almost felt sorry for her, but couldn't for the life of her find it in her hear to do so, since she took it upon herself to make Bulma's life difficult any chance she got.

Their servant long forgotten, Luna and Marra continued their conversation as if they weren't interrupted by Bulma's question. Leaving Bulma to finish Luna's hair and as she did so, a wild idea entered her head...

ooOoo

Two slave girls stood around their prince, inspecting the armor they were carefully putting into place. The gold and black armor shined with perfection after hours of buffing. He slipped on his polished boots, allowed the girls to drape his chest with the planets jewels, and tightened the black belt adorned with a sword around his narrow waist. He took in a deep breath looking at his own features in the body length mirror. The prince shifted his obsidian eyes toward one of the girls who had his mask. He snatched it from her hand and put it against his defined cheekbones, allowing the woman to tie the silk material around his head.

Vegeta cleared his throat and lifted a glass of wine to his lips, allowing the red liquid to coat his mouth. He savored the taste, growing accustomed to the wonderful feeling the liquid was giving him. Fuck his father; he was to be king no matter who he ended up with. The point of a Saiyan female was to carry the seed of the king. He would never allow her any political power. She would warm his bed long enough to find herself with child and he would be done with her until she was ready to breed yet again. That was all he saw in it. He was a young male. He didn't need a woman this very moment.

"Get my chambers ready, I will not stay long. I will only be there long enough to humor my father," he said to the chamber wench.

The young red haired, green skinned alien slave nodded in response, "Yes, your majesty. I will be sure to gather those needed for the task. Good luck this evening." She bowed courteously.

The prince bared his teeth at the girl. She scurried out of his chambers, softly closing the door behind her to leave him in peace. Vegeta got a better look at himself, situating the mask upon his slender nose.

"I need no luck," He sneered, finishing off the liquid in his glass and heading for the double doors.

Bursting through them, he snarled once again noticing Nappa had been waiting patiently just outside, "What the fuck do you want? Making sure I wasn't going to run off, were you? I am no child." He growled, swiping his hand in a downward motion and forcing out pure energy, which nearly made Nappa loose his footing.

The older man paused, looking down at his attire. His nostrils flared slightly as watched his Prince continue to stalk down the hallway.

"I am just doing as I am told, my prince." Nappa tried to explain, offering a small bow of his head as he tried to keep up with the young male.

"Yes, that is why you have remained by my father's side for so long, Nappa." He chuckled darkly, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

Nappa's jaw tightened, "Your father has a place for you at his side. He wishes for you to dine next to him."

"Oh, I am so excited I can hardly contain myself." Vegeta snorted, "When will I see my suitors?"

"As soon as your father is ready," Nappa sucked in a slow breath and stroked his mustache.

"Of course, he wouldn't tell you. He most likely chose a creature with four eyes, a spiked tail, and six tits to be my suitor. It would surprise me none. Bastard…" the prince snarled, rolling his shoulders and pausing by the main entrance, waiting to be introduced.

A well-dressed man turned, nodding quickly and walking down the center of the carpeted walkway. He grinned and spoke loudly, pointing to the musicians. They instantly straightened readying themselves for the great presentation of the planet's prince.

"Introducing…Prince Vegeta," the horns sounded, greeting his strong presence as he strode in, glancing to each side as each masked spectator applauded their prince. The prince's eyes locked on his father, who was dressed even more extravagantly than he.

ooOoo

Her heart was pounding. At this very moment she was quite thankful for the mask. Bulma had been hiding in the shadows just to cover her outward nervousness, which she knew was plain as day. She smoothed the skin tight gown and tried not to cover her naked mid-drift as she watched the mingling guests of the ball.

Soon after Roga, his wife and daughter left for the masquerade, Bulma quickly checked on Suna, who was passed out in bed, seemingly knocked out for the evening, and grabbed the bag which held the handmade garment.

It was much too beautiful not to be worn, and since these kinds of events were rare, the gown would be untouched. Bulma quickly slinked into the two piece gown, the top of the outfit was a short sleeved top that had quarter length sleeves and cut off just after the bust. It was a magnificent blue and purple and it shimmered in the light. The bottom half was the same color, it fit low on her hips, extenuating her curves and flat stomach and had two high slits up the sides, showing off her slim, long legs.

She put her long hair in a low bun, which was no easy task since it was very thick and put the mask over her face. Looking in the floor length mirror, she noted she would have to stick to the shadows, so she wouldn't bring attention to her un-Saiyan hair and eyes.

Bulma scanned the large hall, watching and taking in everything. The women were dressed similar to her, except her clothing was much more beautiful than the others, yet another reason to stick to the shadows. She was simply here for observation, nothing more. The men were also dressed handsomely; it awed her to see since the normal Saiyan attire was much too plain. Their armor was polished and made up to match their masks. Though it seemed off, for everything was so repetitive.

"Introducing…Prince Vegeta!"

Bulma looked towards the main entrance and flinched as the horns started to blow a tune that demanded every eye to look their way. She watched as the prince strode in, scowling the entire time. She watched him as he made his way to his father. She couldn't tell if the stories of his handsomeness were true, due to the mask that he was wearing, but she could tell just from that the rumors were true. He was the cold warrior and dominant Saiyan that people had boasted. She could tell by his eyes, even from where she was lurking. Those cold orbs sent shivers down her spine.

She watched him for a few more moments and then turned her attention to the other occupants in the room, making sure her masters didn't catch her and to take in this once in a life time chance to view such a rarity of a Saiyan ball.

ooOoo

Sliding into place, he gripped the arms of the chair tightly with his gloved hands. Vegeta's black eyes narrowed as he watched everyone stand completely erect after the massive group bowed respectfully to their prince. He lifted his head high, parting his lips to speak. Everything instantly went back to its fast pace. Laughing begun again and so did the drinking and dining.

"You sent your dog?" Vegeta's upper lip twitched, but kept his features calm and clear. Many eyes were on him at this particular moment. He wouldn't risk making a fool of himself, especially with his father watching.

"If you would just do as you were told, I wouldn't have to do this," The king sat up straighter, nodding to a few of the Noble families. A long haired man approached. His hair spiked in all directions and to calm it he had it tied in a leather strand. His dark beard was long, braided down and clipped with a red bead. As he approached his father, the king, he bowed respectfully.

Vegeta noticed a young woman trailing behind him. She was confident and he knew this in the way she swayed those barely rounded hips. The only reason why she had yet to stand right before the prince's eyes was because she enjoyed this spectacle her father was creating for her. She wanted her father to introduce her just to make it that much more enjoyable. Of course the prince knew this very well. She was beaming with confidence. The prince placed a finger upon his pursed lips, watching the woman as she peaked from behind her father and looked upon him, grinning in the process. Vegeta huffed, rolled his eyes, and turned his head. He did not want to acknowledge any of his suitors. He only wished to choose a woman when the time was right and _he_ was the one making the decision.

"My king, I wish to introduce my daughter," the man looked up through his thick lashes, toward the prince who kept his eyes averted.

"Stolto, your presence is welcomed here at court." The king leaned forward, grinning from ear to ear. His thick fingers came up to stroke the thick black hair upon his chin.

"This is my daughter Malvina," The man moved a hand across the air, motioning to the tall slender female at his side. Her auburn hair was wrapped up tightly upon her head, and intricately done.

Her revealing garment showed off her muscular stomach, toned thighs and arms, as well as proudly showed off her small perky breasts. Vegeta turned his eyes toward the young woman, feeling the burn of her stare upon him. Her glittering black eyes burned brightly through the cut out sections of her extravagantly beaded mask. She wished to entice him with her almond shaped eyes. Though it entertained him to see how hard she was trying, it also made him angry. Growing bored with the woman before him, his eyes wandered in the crowd toward the other suitors. They had begun to line up one by one with their families. This was going to be interesting. He felt like a caged bird, a prized stallion even.

"It pleases me to see you here. I had not received any word that you were going to be showing yourself." The king held open his arms and looked around, "So, what do you think?"

"It is a sight to behold, your majesty, and I knew you wouldn't provide anything less than amazing to your guests." Stolto bowed once again.

_What a kiss ass. _

"I am pleased, and your daughter is a lovely creature. Your family comes from a strong line, yes? Could you even imagine the heirs her and my son would provide for the throne?" the king began to chuckle, shooting a glance toward his son who gritted his teeth and kept his eyes away from the bold woman before him.

"Your majesty, does your son speak or is it that is shy around women?" Malvina finally spoke, her voice husky yet silky as she flowed through the sentence.

Prince Vegeta's obsidian eyes slowly shifted toward the bold wench. He tilted his head to the side, slightly narrowing his eyes and watched her as she began to smirk, knowing she had finally received his attention.

"Lady Malvina, was it?" The prince leaned forward resting his elbow upon his knee as he looked down at the cocky wench.

The young woman bowed, batting her eyelashes as she walked toward the thrones. Her hips swayed, trying to entice him further.

"That is correct, your majesty." She chuckled softly, "I am glad you can speak."

"Have you ever thought, Malvina," The prince sat up straighter, grinning softly in the process.

Malvina tilted her head to the side, hoping that the prince would say something to put her in awe.

"That maybe there is absolutely nothing about you that I find in the least bit enthralling, or attractive." The prince's grin faded as he met eyes with the woman.

Her smile faded instantly, causing her to inhale a sharp breath. The king shifted in his chair, opening his mouth, yet nothing was coming out. He then began to chuckle nervously as he watched his son and the woman make eye contact. The prince was now the one smirking.

"Stolto, my son has an odd way showing his affection." The king leaned in, showing his displease within his dark eyes.

"There is no mistake. Your suitors will never meet my standards, especially if my heir is concerned." With that the prince stood up and made his way down the stairs and exited into the darkness.

The king sat stunned, looking toward the noble man in front of him. The man was clearly not pleased with the young man's attitude. He was also not pleased that he forced his daughter to run far from the palace in complete distress from being rejected by the prince himself. This night was going to be long. He knew it.

ooOoo

She cursed at herself finding it unbearably hard now to fidgeting and resorted to stuffing her hands between her backside and the wall she was leaning up against. This was to keep herself from looking conspicuous. Most Saiyan females were confident in their bodies and seemed to flaunt their sculpted forms any chance they got.

Bulma took a deep breath. Not out of nervousness, but to calm herself down, she hadn't been caught yet, which was a plus, and the thrill of being there had made Bulma almost feel high with adrenaline. It made it almost impossible to keep still and just watch the festivities. She had found her masters, but luckily for her they were on the other side of the massive room, close to the area where the King and the Prince where seated.

She scanned the area again, her eyes automatically sliding to where the royals were sitting and frowned when she noticed the Prince was not at his throne.

_Probably off dancing with a beautiful woman…_

After his grand entrance, Bulma couldn't help but keep looking back to the Prince. She noted that he seemed irate that he was there, showing zero interest in the ball and ignoring the fawning women that stared at him. At first she didn't notice that she kept looking back at him, blast who was she kidding, she knew damn well. Her eyes had a mind of their own, but she kept finding herself borderline staring at the warrior prince. And she couldn't help but wish to catch a glimpse at his face, without the mask.

She searched the sea of masked faces for his extravagant one, all the while wondering to herself why she felt the need to look for him. It wasn't like she was trying to win his affections like all the other females in the ball, dance, or even talk to him. She was a fly on the wall, only here to observe. Not to mention she was an alien slave. There was nothing special about her…

ooOoo

The prince brushed passed whispering spectators, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground as he grit his teeth. He flexed his fingers, gripping the tight material of his gloves into the palm of his hand. He reached out and snatched a drink off a tray passing overhead. He gulped the liquid down, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he placed the glass on a random table as he dipped into a dark corridor.

Vegeta pressed his back against the cool wall, resting the back of his skull against the flat surface. He shifted his black eyes toward the throne, watching his father situate himself in his chair more than a handful of times. His advisors kept leaning in, whispering encouraging advice to help him feel like he had control. Of course he didn't and that pleased his son greatly. The prince smirked deep in the darkness under the balconies, which overlooked the ballroom floor. He chuckled lowly under his breath. Vegeta sunk back and watched the crowds of people enjoying the festivities. The young Saiyan women in the center of the ballroom stood next to their sires, looking around for their prince who was MIA.

Vegeta slowly let out a breath as he turned and pressed the mask farther up on his nose, keeping it from blocking his vision. He pulled it back and shoved it up on his long bridge and blinked, looking through the crowds of Saiyans walking below within the shadows of the balcony's. His eyes zeroed in on a small creature sinking lowly in the shadows, searching the crowds of people near the Throne. Who was this creature? It was most definitely a female. The swells of her breasts and hips gave away her sex immediately. Her features were nothing like any Saiyan female he had ever seen.

Her stomach was flat and soft, he bet, to the touch. The attire was stunning. He found he couldn't keep his eyes from her. Who was she? How in the world was an alien woman able to dress like that? There were only a few free aliens on their planet. Was it someone he knew? Maybe she was a daughter of those free men perhaps? He swallowed hard, crossing his arms over his chest and playing it cool.

He began to take small steps toward the woman, but paused just as the girl collided into an oncoming male's chest. The young female immediately dropped to the floor. Yep, another sign that was not a Saiyan woman. He could hear her soft gasp as she hit the floor. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he leaned in against the wall, watching the spectacle play out before him.

She was immediately yanked up, pulled close to the warrior's face. The male snarled, drawing some attention in that particular area. It wasn't enough to pull the attention from those in the middle of the massive ballroom, but enough to draw a good amount of attention that this crowded area beneath the shadows.

"Why is an alien wench such as yourself dressed in this manner. If you can prove your freedom by showing me your identification key, I will release you." The fool chuckled, leaning in and taking in her scent.

The alien woman opened her mouth, finding it hard to speak. She whispered something, but Vegeta could not hear her as the crowd began to clap loudly as his father started his speech to introduce his suitors. He took in a deep breath and began to weave in-between those watching their king. He quickly waltzed up to the small group of males who were chuckling and playing with the woman like a predator plays with its food. He could hear her soft whimpers as the men roughly whipped her around, treating her like a rag doll.

He had enough with this behavior, and at a ball of all places. He reached out and gripped the man's wrist that was about to descended upon the woman's breasts. Vegeta glanced up through the mask, sneering dominantly at the other man. The man's mouth dropped open, his eyes widened as a bright light began to form at the base of Vegeta's hand, which was locked directly upon the man's wrist.

"Let her go, or I will blow your fucking hand off." He growled lowly.

"My prince…" He whispered softly, wincing as the heat and pain began to grow rapidly. The man immediately dropped the young woman, causing her to fall into a heap on the group. Her head was lowered and her breathing was labored.

"Get out of here before I decided to blow you to bites for this disrespectful act." The Prince snarled.

As they rushed off, he glanced around to make sure there were no questioning eyes. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied with his father. The prince leaned down and gripped the girl by the upper arm, yanking her to her feet. He took in a deep breath and yanked her down the hall toward the steps leading away from the ballroom. Once in a dark hall he tossed her carelessly against the wall, causing her to slump. Her breathing was now more rapid.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating a free?" He crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a good amount of distance. He wanted this answer. She had caught his attention.

ooOoo

Her mind raced and for a moment her brain went blank, making her unable to speak. She pulled her legs under her so she was kneeling and splayed her arms out in front of her on the ground, keeping her eyes down on the ground, opting to stare at the prince's boots.

He growled with impatience, causing her to flinch. She had expected to be a pile of ash already, why was he prolonging this? She dared to look up at him. His eyes were burning holes into her, waiting for her to answer his question, and she couldn't help but notice a change in his look when her eyes met his. But the look went as soon as it came. She took a moment to take in the appearance of her savior or killer. He was much more built, looking at him this close. And his presence alone was intimidating when he was this close to her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She surely couldn't tell him the truth, but then again, he did just figure out her ruse. How did he know she was impersonating a 'free'? Were there not many free on this planet? Had he been there to hear everything? Damn, she should have thought this out better. Another calming intake of air and then she slowly stood up, still keeping her eyes on his intense glare.

Bulma fingered the disk that held her family hologram, something she absently did when she was nervous. There was no getting out of this one…if she was going to die, at least she was dressed as she should be…like a princess.

"I was curious, Majesty." She curtsied. "I wanted to see what a Saiyan ball looked like. I caused no harm in doing so." She blinked up at him, trying to read the expression the prince's masked face.

ooOoo

He watched her nervous twitches, heard her breathing, and noticed her body almost collapsing from the fright. Though he couldn't help but notice how calm she became and in such a short period of time. What was this woman doing? She was a sketchy character.

"Curious, hn," he shook his head and shifted his body, looking down the steps to see the royal guard making their rounds in the shadows. "Curiosity killed the cat, woman. Why would any Saiyan allow their slaves to dress in such attire?" He reached out and gripped the material above her flat stomach, casually stroking down the soft skin.

He pulled back his hand and brushed his fingers across his lips, titling his head to the side as he inspected her further. He laughed softly before raising a brow.

"You speak don't you? You couldn't be an assassin. You would be one pitiful assassin." He grinned, "Don't piss me off woman. Answer the fucking question." His fingers snapped forward, gripping her gracefully delicate neck.

ooOoo

His voice excited her. It was rough and gravely, something that made her knees turn to jelly and it didn't help when he ran a gloved hand over her mid drift.

"You're right; I would be a pitiful assassin." Bulma said as politely as possible. "I assure you, Majesty, I am a lowly house slave." She slowly backed away from him, in hopes of gaining some space from his demanding presence, but found that when she took a step back, he took a step forward. "If it pleases you, I will return to my master's quarters and await my punishment from them."

She fumbled with her necklace again and noticed it caught his attention. She quickly stuffed the long chain down her top, not wanting him to take away her one and only possession.

"Like I said, I was merely curious. I wanted to so very much to see the ball…and what the might prince of Saiyans looked like in person." She glanced up at him offering him a seductive glance using those beautifully shaped eyes of hers. She truly hoped that her flattery would make him forget about her necklace and possibly let her go.

ooOoo

Vegeta's upper lip quivered as his anger began to bubble. What was the slight glint in her eyes? Was she seriously amused? The prince reached out and gripped her upper arm, yanking her closer. He could feel her hot breath upon his lips as his own lips pealed back, exposing his sharp canines.

"Of course I know you aren't a god damned assassin." He yanked her farther down the darkened corridor as he heard his father's guard just outside, speaking calmly amongst themselves.

He reached the end of the hallway and gripped her around the neck, trapping her small body between his and the cool wall. He heard her intake a sharp breath and felt a small resistance as she tried to turn her neck. His hand tightened as her felt her throat contract to swallow.

"Do you find this situation that you are in funny, woman?" He asked her in a low threatening tone, "Do you find me humorous? You know what is really humorous?" He began to grin softly, reaching out his other hand and gripping the back of her neck, toying with some of the soft tendrils of hair that were beginning to loosen from her tightly pulled back hair.

"You know that in an instant I could snap this beautiful neck of yours. You could be dead in a second if I wished it. I would pay your owners handsomely and they wouldn't dare question me for a minute." He whispered, releasing her neck and closing his eyes a moment to get a grip.

His words were violent, yet his physical responses were completely different. He hoped the little minx had no knowledge of his physical attraction for her. She came into his sight; more stunning than any woman he had ever laid eyes. His self-control was unfailing usually. How could a mere alien woman drag him from the clutches of self-control? He was going insane. That was it.

Vegeta opened those soulless pits and reached up, gripping his mask. He pulled it from the bridge of his nose and placed it on his forehead. His aristocratic features were now visible. The prince's eyes searched those blue orbs as he finally pulled the object hiding his features. For what reason? He wanted to see her reaction.

"Take off your mask."

ooOoo

Her breath caught in her throat. He had the looks the gods themselves would be jealous of. She saw the glint of humor and impatience flit through his onyx eyes and couldn't help but do as he commanded.

She mirrored him and slid the mask slowly up, placing her mask up on her forehead. The strings that were not only holding her mask on were also helping keep her long blue hair in place, made her hair-do loosen, causing a few long strands to fall down over her shoulder and down her back.

Bulma looked anywhere but his face. She didn't know why, but she felt overly shy with him, which was not normal for her. She was usually quite confident and rarely shy, but he, the prince, seemed to knock her world off of its axis…and she just met the man!

She could feel his gaze turning quickly into agitation, again, and finally told herself to quit acting like a swooning idiot and look him square in the eye. If she was going to be punished or worse, killed, she was going to do it with dignity, none of this cowering at his feet nonsense. Not only that, but she felt it was important to show her strength, that she wasn't some submissive slave girl.

Pulling her eyes off the floor, she raked her gaze up, over his immaculate outfit, over his muscled armor and his thick, corded neck, and rested upon his eyes. Those eyes of his, which were located upon that beautiful stone expression of his. A face that now explained why all the women back at the ball were fawning over the man. Damn it all, she was fawning right now.

She straightened her shoulders and waited…

ooOoo

Vegeta paused a moment. He had to force his lips closed after he realized he was completely captivated by those blue eyes even more. There was something surreal about them. They lit up brightly upon the creamy complexion of her face. She had a soft face, that of a young woman. She looked younger than himself, even though in reality she was just about the same age. She was this virginal being. Even though she was completely angelic to him, he knew she was alien. It wouldn't be acceptable for a prince of the Saiyans to feel this toward an alien woman.

Clearing his throat, Vegeta raised his chin. He looked down the bridge of his nose upon her shy face. He began to grin softly, looking around feeling a bit odd now himself. He moved his tightening legs, trying hard to keep his hardening body from getting ahead of itself.

"Obedient, wench," Vegeta said softly to her, taking in a deep breath. Those words alone causing his body to respond yet again, "You," He paused a moment, reaching out boldly after just trying to coach himself out of this strange enchantress's hold. He touched a few of her blue locks lightly between his gloved fingertips and swallowed hard, "You are so… different. Nothing like any of the alien women, more Saiyan than I can hardly believe." He shook his head and released her silken locks, gripping that hand in a tight ball at his side.

"Yet here you stand. A mere slave girl and for that, you stupid woman, you will be punished." He looked up, his eyes blazing with fury.

If she was any other slave he would have had her whipped for her insolence, that or killed.

oOoOo

One of Bulma's brows shot up at his words. She was not amused. As a matter of fact, she would have screeched at him for calling her stupid, but she held her tongue, just as she had many times with her owners. Of course with her temper, sometimes it didn't happen.

She kept her stick straight stance in front of him, crossed her arms over her chest and kept her face neutral. She even kept her stance as neutral as possible. When death was on a Saiyan's brain it was hard to talk them out of that decision. .

Bulma had many years of practice in keeping a strong posterior. She was strong willed, always had been. Her stubbornness and her almost nonexistent filter had more than once gotten her into some hot water.

She noted that the Prince's nostrils flared slightly when she didn't cower at his words. He seemed so full of himself.

"Why should I be punished? I have done no harm."

Bulma pursed her lips and pressed them together, knowing that most likely wasn't the best thing to say to the Prince.

_Damn it Bulma!_

Well, if the Prince had any qualms in punishing her, he surely was going to beat her silly now.

ooOoo

"Why should you be punished?" Vegeta asked turning and slowly pacing before her. He tilted his head to the side, observing the handcrafted attire she was wearing.

He licked his dry lips and blinked a few times. He was trying desperately to keep his anger at bay. This wench was disrespectful. He could tell from the moment he began to speak with her that she had a rebellious streak. To him this enticed him even further. Yes, it pissed him off royally, but he wanted to slowly teach her that she would respect her prince. He would have the pleasure of slowly torturing the wench into submission.

"I have smelled fear on you the very moment I started speaking with you. You knew you were guilty. Guilty of taking this garment, a garment in which does not belong to a lowly slave." The prince said calmly, pointing to the shimmering material as the flickering candle light hit it just right. He smirked, showing off his pearly white canines.

The woman instantly swallowed after he pointed out the stolen goods. He watched her blue gaze slowly drop to the garment and a hand run up protectively to the top pieces hem. She was guilty. Oh if her owners were to find out about this he was sure she was be beaten within an inch of life. Her mouth slowly dropped open, looking around as if searching for a place to run. Oh, but there would be no running. Vegeta stopped pacing and paused in a strong stance before her. His eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on the revealing top. His hand quickly snuck out, gripping the fine piece of material between his gloved fingers.

His black eyes lifted slowly, meeting those ocean depths and took in a deep breath, "I will have to confiscate these stolen items. Then, I shall give you your punishment, woman." He said calmly, straightening his index finger and slowly running a line of ki down the front of her top. The material burned and parted rapidly as he cut to the end. It even cut the small piece of gold that held her necklace, causing her to hiss as it barely nicked her skin. She didn't even seem to realize the gold piece fall beside the garment. And of course Vegeta didn't notice now that the swells of her breasts were now visible.

The blue haired slave gasped, placing her hands over her breasts. Vegeta snarled loudly, gripping the material at her shoulder and tearing it clean from her figure. She stood topless before him. The woman was not shaking, yet the smell of fear was thick in the air. He stepped forward tossing the flimsy material to the side. The prince pressed his cool breast plate into her body, trapping her soft figure to the cool wall. His hand slowly descended toward her naked hip, trailing a soft line up to the underside of one breast.

"Last but not least," He whispered into her ear.

The young woman's head dropped against the wall as she forced herself to take in slow deep breaths. Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest, he could feel it even through the thick plate of his armor. His hand gripped the bottom garment, tearing it from her figure. She was left nude before him. He, a strong Saiyan man, now had this young innocent creature trapped between him. The prince leaned in and brushed his lips against her soft cheek.

"Now for your punishment, blue wench," Vegeta breathed against her parted lips.

ooOoo

Bulma's humor instantly faded. She felt like a cornered animal. The cool wafts of air caressed over her nude flesh causing her flesh to immediately goose pimple upon contact. A chill ran the length of her spine feeling his soft lips brush her cheek. His hand was now locking on her upper arm, pulling her nude form to his. She gasped softly and reached up to cover her peaking, pink nipples.

"I would have returned the clothing at once, you Majesty. I don't have any intentions in walking the halls nude, please." She practically begged, feeling her knees tremble and nearly give out as his gloved palm descended upon the soft flesh of her stomach toward the V between her legs. He cupped her womanly mound, causing her to stop breathing.

The Prince lifted his hooded eyes to watch her fear stricken face, "Quiet woman," He whispered harshly into her ear before nipping it roughly, "Do you wish to make a spectacle of this?"

Bulma's blue eyes widened, shifted nervously toward the open doorway leading into the ballroom where hundreds of Saiyans enjoyed the Masquerade. The young woman swallowed and gritted her teeth hard, shifting her angry yet confused gaze upon her Prince.

"No," She finally answered, leaning back against the wall and inhaling softly, "So your idea of punishment is having your way with me? I wonder if this would be acceptable, a high station such as yours, Prince." Bulma mocked, pursing her pink lips and carefully lifting her gaze to meet those bottomless black pits.

Vegeta snaked a hand up her thin neck and clasped hard, putting pressure on her wide pipe, "You watch your tongue."

Bulma's lips parted, choking in the process and scrambling to release herself from his tight hold. She could feel the pressure behind her eye sockets and the blood pressure rising in her neck and face. He was only leaving a small window for oxygen to travel to her lungs. She knew that in a split second he could have her dead and limp in his arms. He had already told her so himself.

"S-S..orr…y," She gasped out before clawing harder at his gloved hand.

Vegeta's eyes softened slightly as he released her into a fit of coughing. Her body was now a flame as she lowered her nude form to the floor and gripped her neck, swallowing repeatedly. She grinned to herself. Fuck, his anger was a turn on. Why, she wasn't quite sure. Usually when someone threatened a person feeling of lust was never the first thought to come to the surface. She was a sick woman, no doubt. There was something about him that made her inner resistance stand out. She had a feeling he wouldn't follow through with the physical pain, for if he truly wanted to he would have already. Her only question was why in the hell was her body responding to this treatment? She wanted more, yes, she wanted all of him.

"You have walked yourself into a serious predicament, woman. You have stolen a Saiyan woman's clothing,"

"Barrowed," Bulma whispered softly, glancing up at the Prince's menacing form and pointing an index finger up toward him.

He grumbled softly before continuing, "Attended a Masquerade, intending to be viewed as a free and you expect me not to notice? Am I to let you go freely? You have my attention, blue wench."

Bulma paused a moment, continuing to cover her nude breasts. She glanced up slowly to make eye contact with him, "If I didn't know better I would say you were smitten, my prince." The blue haired slave practically purred as she pushed herself upward and leaned back against the wall, dropping her arms at her sides and looking upon him with complete confidence.

"Smitten? Don't be daft; I am not some untried boy." Vegeta growled, leaning in and brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear, "Lust, would be the better word." He whispered into her ear, placing a hand upon one of her bare breasts, brushing this thumb over her erect nipple.

Bulma gasped softly, pressing her chest against his breast plate. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She felt like she was dreaming. Was the Saiyan prince really about to have his way with her against a wall? Her blue eyes fluttered closed as his warm hands explored her body.

"Don't tell me this wasn't running through your mind the entire time, woman." He grunted, pulling the belt free from his waist and unfastening his pants.

Bulma felt her body burn as he ran a hand around her backside, gripping the soft flesh tightly and giving it a hard smack. She gasped and arched.

"It has," She admitted.

Damn, she was playing right into his hands.

The prince chuckled darkly, gripping her by the shoulder and forcing her to her knees. He tilted her chin up so he could look down at her and inhaled softly, running a hand over the bulge at the front of his pants.

"You came to get a look at the happenings of this place, hn?" He asked, pealing the folds of his fly over and reaching into the front of his pants to grip himself.

Bulma inhaled deeply, "Yes, I have said…" She was cut off by his opposite hand, which immediately gripped her face to silence her.

"You were watching the throne, were you looking for your prince?" He tipped her head back, brushing his thumb over her lower lip and continuing to fondle himself.

"I…" She swallowed, watching the hand inside his pants. Bulma blinked her eyes a few times and looked up upon him once again, "I was curious. I had to see for myself if you were as handsome as they said." The girl admitted, placing her hands carefully on her thighs.

"And?" The prince hissed, freeing himself from the confines of his pants and stroked the length of his shaft.

Bulma's lips parted and she stammered. The tip of his cock was glistening with pre-cum, swollen and hard with need. There was nothing she wanted to do more than to lean forward and lick the substance up. She licked her lips subconsciously, leaning forward upon her knees.

"And… they were wrong," She watched his hand stop stroking with a grin upon her lips.

His nostrils flared, waiting for her to continue, "Wrong?" he replied gruffly.

"You are even more than that, a perfect prince." Her eyes were blazing was need.

The prince huffed and grinned, reaching down and gripping her tightly bound hair in his palm and forced her forward, "Well, what are you waiting for? I can see what you want to do, woman, suck my cock." He growled, thrusting his hips forward and presenting his manhood to her.

Bulma reached up and gripped the base of his thick shaft, stroking it in and up and down motion before leaning in and pressing her soft lips against the head. Her tongue dipped out, softly licking the bead of pre-cum from the tip of his manhood. Vegeta trembled hard, clenching his fist at his side. His jaw tightened, glancing down at her and gripped her hair tighter, forcing his cock between her lips and into the warmth of her mouth. Bulma instantly choked, not used to the immense size of him as he sheathed himself without warning.

Her hands grabbed his hips, digging her nails into the material. She tried to pull away, but he kept her there, causing tears of form at the corner of her eyes. The blue haired slave was released a moment later, which allowed her to swallow the built up saliva coating her mouth and lips. She wiped the spit away with the back of her hand as she panted. She groaned softly before wrapping her lips around him once again, stroking him delicately as she formed a suction with her mouth. Her tongue brushed over him, making love to his cock with her mouth.

She could feel the heat pooling between her thighs and had to rub them together, forcing her heated thoughts away. Bulma wanted him between her thighs, and fast. Her need was quickly consuming her. The prince groaned loudly, tilting his head back and bucking his hips forward as she dipped her into his pants to play with his heavy sac. She glanced up and grinned around his hardness, pulling back with a loud 'pop'.

He glanced down at her, panting, "You are a lusty wench, aren't you?" the prince whispered to her, reaching down and gripping her shoulders. He lifted her with ease, and spinning her around.

Bulma's chest collided with the cool wall. She grunted, wincing at his rough treatment. She turned her head, pressing her check against the cool wall, panting softly and parting her legs. She grinning as he pressed his hardness against the round swells of her rear end, grinding hard. His sharp teeth scraped across the soft flesh of her neck. She shivered when his warm tongue trailed up the length of her dainty neck to nip at the small earlobe. The prince slid a hand up to grip one of her pert breasts in his palm, leaning in to brush the soft swells of his lips against her ear once again.

"I am going to fuck you senseless, woman." The prince said gruffly, forcing her hips back and thrusting his cock between her legs finding her weeping core.

Bulma grunted loudly, gripping whatever she could of the obviously flat wall. Her breathing became erratic as he forced himself into her swollen lips. He thrust harder, driving her into the wall. The slave arched back against him, whispering softly to herself.

"Speak up, wench." He growled against her neck, thrusting hard once again as he gripped her hips against his.

"Please," Bulma whispered, licking her dry lips.

"Are you begging me for something, hn?" The prince smirked against her shoulder, nipping harder than he intended. He slowed his pace, barely offering her any of his length, teasing her needy body.

"Gods, yes, faster…please faster," Bulma cried out, clasping her inner walls around him tightly upon entry and thrust back against him hard. Vegeta growled out and bore down on her, building a pace against her.

The sounds of the flesh clapping together echoed in the hall, even their grunts of pleasure. Vegeta ground his lower half into her small body, panting against her shoulder. He could feel her climax approaching rapidly. He placed his gloved hand into his mouth, pulling it free and spitting it. His hand snuck around, caressing over the swollen flesh of her clit. For the first time he felt her soft flesh brushing against the roughness of his fingertips. It was an interesting contrast. Her hips bucked forward, pleased to feel the warmth of his hand covering her womanhood.

"I need more," She wept, pushing herself up on her tip toes, gaining more leverage.

"You want to come? I want to feel you come hard on my cock, minx." He whispered raggedly against her ear, pulling out of her and flipping her around. His hands want to her hips, gripping them tightly and lifting her up into the air. He skin began to hum as he powered up slightly, forming an aura of ki around his body. Bulma cried out as she felt pulsing against her sensitive clit. His fingers applied a small amount of pressure on her hips as he bounced her up and down upon his rock hard cock, gritting his teeth. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to keep his own climax at bay.

"Come for me, my blue haired wench." Vegeta growled louder than he intended, "Now." He demanded pulsing ki through his engorged cock, causing the blue haired woman to throw her head back and cry to heavens as her body climaxed hard. His knees began to tremble as he allowed himself to climax with her. The prince pulled himself free from her, thrusting his twitching cock against her slick center. Bulma rubbed herself against his hardness as she rode out the end of her orgasm. Splashes of hot seed coated her stomach and her swollen nether lips. They shuddered together upon the floor, overcoming the intense pleasure of their union. Finally Vegeta opened his eyes, looking upon her beautiful face.

"Spend the night with me…" He practically begged in her ear.

"As much as I want to, my prince, I have to be back before my owners return. I still have to figure out how I am going to explain the missing garment. I am sure I have nothing to worry about since my mistresses have too much to worry about other than a silly garment, I should be fine." Bulma whispered softly against the side of his neck.

Vegeta slowly stood, gripping the clips on his shoulders and releasing the cape. He offered it to the nude woman still in a heap on the floor. He reached down and used the remains of her garment to clean himself up. He regarded her quickly and then cleared his throat.

"I will find you again, woman." The prince said to the blue haired woman, causing her to look up slowly as she wrapped the cape around her body.

"You… wish to see me again?" Bulma blinked in confusion, "I am just a slave."

"Shut up," Vegeta said quickly, offering her his hand.

Bulma took it casually and stood up with ease, enjoying the slight discomfort that reminded her of her activities. It pleased her to have his smell envelope her. She inhaled deeply before allowing her hand to slip from his. She tilted her head up to look at him, and was surprised to feel his mouth crush against her. The sweet tang of his tongue as it explored her mouth sent another wave of tingles straight for her core. She melted against him once again.

"I have to go," She forced herself away from him.

"Let me show you the way," he called out to her retreating form.

"I know my way," She turned near the staircase and grinning, leaving her prince to take in the nights events, "This wasn't the first time I have explored, I must admit." Bulma chuckled softly.

The prince nodded sternly and turned to look at the clothing surrounding him, pointing his index finger toward the items, incinerating each article in seconds. He paused briefly to see a glittering piece of jewelry upon the floor. His hand dropped to his side, striding over to the glistening piece upon the floor. The Prince kneeled down quickly to obtain the piece of jewelry. He pressed it carefully. His head jerked back, surprised to see the flash of light. Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta looked upon the hologram photograph that illuminated brightly in the shadows within the hall.

"What in Gods…" Vegeta whispered, zeroing in on the family. A royal photograph placed in a hologram, interesting. Each member of the family was dressed beautifully with expensively crafted jewelry and fine clothing. He even noticed the jeweled crowns upon their heads.

Vegeta huffed to himself, growing bored with the trinket, until he saw it. He paused and looked closer to see a small blue haired princess. A happy child with her parents, no doubt. Her features told all. Vegeta lifted his gaze toward the dark corridor in which the woman disappeared.

_Oh yes, there most definately will be a next time…_

_ooOoo_

_Fin!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Lovies from MaymayB & Mallie-3_


End file.
